Love's escaping servitude
by bookwormkrissy
Summary: Bella is a human servant for the volturi, tortured by vampires everyday. Can a simple human find love in a world of monsters? or will the volturi stop at nothing to make her life a living hell? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thought of this today and I couldn't resist writing it. Bella is seventeen currently working as a servant maid for the Volturi. Her parents are dead.**

**Chapter 1**

I stared menacingly at the door. I had managed to clean every chamber this morning, accept that one.

"I can't avoid him forever." I said. A soft whimper escaped my lips. James (the Volturi's head tracker) had been torturing me each day when I came to clean his chamber. The only days I ever got a break were when he went away on "business". Of course, with his skills, he was back the next day or so.

"I can hear you Isabella, now come in would you please." I took my time walking towards the door. And seeing how I was human, that was a very long time for James. When I reached the door I walking in silently, keep my head and eye down towards the floor, not saying a word, as I had been taught. I began cleaning the room, but soon enough I felt cold and familiar arms wrap around my waist. His sickly sweet breathe against my neck, he whispered in my ear,

"There you are love, now give us a kiss hmm?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I slowly turned in his grip. I managed to hold in the tears as his grisly lips caressed my mouth. I didn't resist, but I most certainly didn't respond, as I was man handled like I was every day.

**Edwards POV **

"Why Carlisle, it is so good to see you again! And is this the young Edward I've heard so much about?" Aro greeted Carlisle and I with a genuine smile. He seemed nice enough, but I still didn't like this whole 'visiting the volturi' thing, they were just terrible. Setting up fake tours of the castle every month so they can have their sick 'feeding'! I might be a bloodthirsty monster, but at least I don't kill humans. That is just wrong. None the less, here I am, a fake smile plastered to my face, pretending I'm having the time of my life. I really didn't want to be here, but I needed a break. With Alice and Jasper joining us now, the house was full of thoughts of love and romance. I was now the odd man out, and I needed a break.

"Well I'll leave you two to unpack. Carlisle, your chamber is the same as last time, and Edwards is the one just to the left. Feel free to wander around the castle; it has tons of interesting passageways and libraries. Now I must tend to some business, have fun!"

I was alone in my chamber, unpacking, when I heard it. The sound of footsteps much too loud to be of one of us, a human. I smelled her; she smelled of nothing that appetizing, so I decided it would be safe to go make my acquaintance. Surely a human living here had quite a story to tell, and I'd rather be with a human than a vampire who drinks them. So I followed her.

**Bella's POV**

Finally, my torture had ceased. James had heard the arrival of our latest guests and wanted to meet them. I walked quickly to my room. If I could just hold in my tears till then I'd be fine. I barged into my closet of a chamber. Sinking down to the floor, where a tiny mattress laid. I grabbed a makeshift pillow; the only clothes I got was from the bodies of those killed on the 'tours'. I had pillows made of shirts and filled with shirts and pants. Anything black I had to make into a servants dress. I didn't have the privilege of cloaks like the vampires. 'At least I was alive', that was what I told myself when I felt depressed. I remembered back to the day I came here, eleven years ago,

"_Oooooh Bella, look, a castle!" my dad said to me with his cheery smile. My mother nudged me,_

"_I bet that's where the princesses live." I smiled, wide eyed at the thought._

"_Renee look, they're having a tour today! What do you say Bella? Want to go explore the castle?" I nodded, thinking this was one of the best days of my life._

A knock on the door brought me up from nap. I never got much sleep, seeing how the volturi never slept; they always found stuff for me to do. I opened the door, remembering to keep my head and eyes towards the floor. From what I could see, he was one of the guests.

_I hope he didn't hear me crying_ I thought, knowing he most likely did. But he just stood there, looking at me with what seemed to be confusion.

"Is there anything I can do for you Sir?" I asked, I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his glare. He looked lost for words for a moment before managing to stutter,

"Who are you?"


	2. Perhaps

**Oh my! I didn't think so many people would like just the first chapter. Well, since I got so many reviews and subscriptions, I'm writing more **_**right**_** now. Thank you all soooooo much! Lots of loves, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" the strange vampire asked me.

"I'm the servant, Isabella. Is there anything I can get you?" I ask again. Rubbing my cheeks in an attempt to get rid of leftover tears.

"No, I don't need anything. But why are you here?" I felt the need to roll my eyes and give an exasperated sigh, but I knew better. Whether he was acting, fairly, concerned? Or not, I needn't get in anymore trouble. It seemed as though he could read my thoughts, because now he was staring at my bruises. A blush escaped me, and then he did something I never expected, he stroked my cheek! Then, he lifted my face so I was looking straight into his Topaz eyes. Wait, Topaz? Oh my gosh! His eyes weren't red! A million questions flooded my mind. But I couldn't say a word under that gaze, it left me speechless.

"I said," he spoke with a smoothness that made me forget to breathe. "Why are you here?"

"It's complicated." I gasped out. He chuckled deep in his throat.

"I think I can keep up. But maybe I should come in first." I blushed more, gosh! What was wrong with me? Blushing for a monster. Its fantasies like that that would make me lose dinner for a week. Showing emotions towards the guest might even get me killed. Aro's voice came back to me, _remember your place. You are an ugly piece of dirt. You are considered dead to us, and_ _dead humans don't show emotions. But if you play your cards right, you might find yourself dead AND alive one day. Perhaps when you mature a little more._

"Now," His voice brought me back to the present. He quietly shut the door behind him. "Why are you here?" I proceeded to tell him about my parents and out trip to Volterra when I was six. I told him of the tour and Aro taking pity on me being an orphan.

"I'll be back later tonight." He said when I was done. But I suddenly realized something,

"What's your name Sir?" he smiled at my outburst.

"Edward." He replied

"Sir Edward." I murmured. Instilling the name in my head. He gave me another dazzling gaze and said,

"No, just Edward, Edward Cullen. I am your equal, remember that." He told me, and with that, he disappeared before me. I sat back down and smiled, I had an equal. Maybe even, a friend?

"Isabella!" I heard an angry call. "Get your mongrel butt over here and draw my bath!" Why she even needed a bath was beyond me, but I obeyed anyway, I wasn't an idiot.

"Coming Jane." I called softer than she had, knowing she would be able to hear.

**Edwards POV**

I slammed into Carlisle's room,

"Carlisle we need to discuss something." Suddenly I noticed another vampire in there.

"One moment Edward, first I want you to meet James. He is an extremely excellent tracker. I nodded and mumbled a quick,

"Nice to meet you." He nodded in reply.

"Carlisle this _quite_ urgent." I said through gritted teeth. He seemed to sense my seriousness, because he said,

"Alright then, if you would please excuse us James. It's been a pleasure."

"That's quite alright Carlisle. I have some unfinished business to attend to anyways." James replied. Suddenly, his thoughts filled my mind. I saw Isabella being brutally handled. And that's when I attacked James.

"What the…" James rambled on the floor as Carlisle grabbed hold of me.

_You really must learn to control your temper_ He told me in his head.

"Terribly sorry James. Edward has just suffered a great loss and is very on edge lately." James gave me a venomous glare, but left.

"What's all this about Edward?" Carlisle asked me with deep concern. I began telling him of Isabella, the human servant girl of how she and her mind had told me of how she got here, and hoe Aro planned to change her, and make her a bloodsucking monster. It was hard for me to understand this; I just couldn't visualize this sweet young girl, a murderer. And then I told him of how James abused her in so many ways.

"We have to help her Carlisle." I said, pleading in my voice.

"What I don't understand," He said, confusion in his eyes, "Is why you show so much compassion towards her." How could he not understand this?

"Carlisle, I thought you had compassion for humans. We _have_ to save her!" I said through deeply gritted teeth.

"Oh no, I understand that part. But as you were explaining this, you sounded so _enthralled_ towards her. Perhaps," he prodded me, "You have finally found your mate?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. But it was too late; he saw the uncertainty in my eyes.

"Perhaps." I said, as pictures of sweet Isabella blushing filled my head.


	3. More James and some ALICE!

Disclaimer- everything, every character any part of this story belongs to the great Stephanie Myer

**Okay, its official, the story is writing it's self! I keep getting so many lovely reviews, proof that there is good in the world. And without any further rambling, chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Last night, Edward came back like he promised. I was so afraid he was just kidding me, but there he stood, at my door. I let him in and he started rambling,

"Carlisle and I are going to try to take you home with us. We think that if we talk to Aro, we can get him to set you free. But you can't tell a soul about me visiting you; I don't want them to get suspicious. Okay?" overdosed with a whole lot of information, all I could do was nod. And then he was gone.

The next morning was the same as the last; I had done all the chambers accept his, and well Edwards. But that I wasn't afraid of. I stood outside the door, and just like last time, I heard,

"I hear you Isabella, would you please come in for a minute." I slowly walked towards my doom; I just had to think of something happy. I found myself thinking of Edward while James kissed me and such. But it wasn't long before I was focused back in on what was happening. I unwillingly let out a sob. I knew I would get punishment for it, and I did. A hard slap across the face dealt with that, in no time, my nose was bleeding.

**Edwards POV**

I was on my way to discuss the Isabella problem with Aro when I heard it, a tear filled sob, and then a slapping sound and a whimper. I was outside the door in no time, watching through James's mind. There was Isabella, a tear stained face and bloody nose, before I knew it, I was punching him. I hit him again and again, letting out a vicious snarl while an extremely freaked out Isabella, screamed beside me. I was at her side, gathering her up, and trying to be a gentle as possible.

"Shhhhh," I said, "You don't want anyone to hear us do you?" she shook her head and I patted her hair.

"What," James said, getting off the ground. "Was that all about? Can't I have a little fun?" I growled, low in my chest.

"If you ever touch her again," I said with venom literally dripping from my mouth, "I'll kill you!" Bella gasped beside me.

"Why do you care what I do with her?" he said, truly confused.

"Someone has to." I mumbled.

"Are all your chores finished? I don't want to get you in trouble." I said, while dragging her to my room. Isabella sniffled beside me.

"I've cleaned every chamber but yours." I smiled, than winked at her and said,

"Don't worry about that, I won't tell" she giggled beside me, and then went wide eyed, surprised I suppose, that she had just laughed. Than her thoughts of murder, lies, and depression hit me. My heart went out for her. We got to my room at that moment, and I don't know what came over me. I pulled her inside, shut the door, and, being as gentle as I could, kissed her. (I really should've left you with this but you are all too nice to receive such torture.)

**Bella POV**

He kissed me! He pulled me into his room and kissed me, I'd never responded to a kiss before, but I did my best. He was so gentle, I was sure _he_ wouldn't leave bruises on my lips. He gently let off and held me in his arms for a moment.

"Finally." Was all he said, over and over.

"So what's it like?" I asked him. We were sitting on his couch, talking, shooting the breeze. Which I had never done with anyone before.

"What's what like?" he asked.

"The sun." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was.

"I haven't seen it in eleven years." I whispered beside him.

"It isn't sunny that much back in forks, that's why we live there." He told me.

"Oh," I simply said, "I see."

"But it is green! Everywhere, nothing but plants and trees and grass." He told me, trying to lighten my spirits, it worked.

"Do you have any pictures?" I asked eager to see the outside world. But his face crinkled a little in sadness.

"Ummmmmm, I can get one." And with that, he pulled out a sleek silver phone. All I heard was,

"Alice," and then he was talking too fast and quiet for me to hear. After a short while he handed me the phone with a sigh,

"_She_ wants to talk to you." He said. I put the phone towards my ear.

"Hello?" I said. I had never talked to anyone over the phone before.

"OMG!! Bellllllaaaaaaaaa!!" a high pitched screech vibrated in my ear. So _this_ was Alice.


	4. what's he planning?

Disclaimer- Of course they're not mine! Do I look like a world renowned author?

**Okay, totally bored. Its winter break and I got nothing to do. So here's another chapter, just for the heck of it.**

**Chapter 4**

Once Edward got Alice to calm down, she sent me pictures on Edward's phone. There were pictures of the sky, the sun, and all of Edwards's brothers and sisters.

"Oh and don't worry Bella, I can see the future and you are going to be one of us, oops, I mean _part of the family_ real soon. Bye!" Edward growled softly and pulled me closer to his chest.

"W-What did she mean, with that whole _one of us_ thing?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer. He sighed next me.

"She had a vision of you with us, but you'll be a vampire. We aren't sure how or when that shall happen though." I shudder ran down my spine, id there was anything in the world I didn't want to happen, was to become a vampire in the volturi.

"Don't worry love; I'm keeping tabs on you."

"Oh Isabelalalalalalaaaaa," I laughed as I heard the giddy Heidi call me. She wasn't nearly as bad as James or Jane. She was almost fun.

"Can you come help me find something to wear to go see Marcus?" I quickly nod and follow her to her room.

**Edward's POV**

I was going to see Aro, nothing could stop me. I was going to demand he set Bella free.

"Ah young Edward, tell me, are you enjoying your stay?" Aro asks me as I enter his chambers.

"Mmm, yes very much. But there's something I must discuss with you. It seems you have a _human_ servant?"

"Why yes we do, sweet Isabella. Lost her parents on a tour when she was very young, Took pity on her I did. Besides, there is nothing appetizing in _young_ blood. And look at her now, all grown up." There was a gleam in his eye I found very suspicious.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. We would like to take Isabella off your hands; surely it's not easy to watch the health of a human. But my family is very well at taking care of them, what do you say?"

"Ah, but you're forgetting something. Young Isabella is very mischievous; she would attempt to escape you as soon as you were free of these castle walls. She is quite smart."

"Yes, that's why she won't attempt to flee." I said, playing his silly game.

"And why, do you say that?" Aro asked me, enjoying himself.

"Because, she was raised around us. She's smart enough to know that is she was to flee, she would be killed almost instantly." Aro laughed at my wits.

"Very well Edward, she shall leave with you tomorrow." This surprised me, but I chose not to show it.

"Thank you sir."

"You mean I'm free?"

"Yes, you leave with us tomorrow!" I told Isabella with just as much excitement as her. She let out a squeal of excitement, and I picked her up and spun her around my room. Then, I kissed her with the most love I have ever felt for anyone.

"I love you." I told her softly as she cried tears of joy into my shirt.

"I love you too." She mumbled almost incoherently in my arms.

"I don't like this." Carlisle said to me while Isabella slept in my bed.

"What's not to like?" I asked as I stroked her hair. She was so beautiful when she slept.

"Aro is one to play tricks; he wouldn't give into this so easily." He told me, his eyes full of worry.

"But she's just a girl!" I told him.

"Aro has a problem with pride, he'll do anything to keep what belongs to him."

"But, if she's part of the Volturi, how can she leave?"

"That's what I would like to know. What were his thoughts while you were talking to him?"

"He was counting in Greek." I told him, now I was suspicious.

"He's hiding something from us. I'm going to call Esme, have her look in one of my books." He had Esme read him a certain page from a book. Most of it was rubbish, but then I picked up a certain phrase,

"…_Once a Vampire is pledged to the Volturi, they most stay with the Volturi for the rest of their existence…" _But Isabella wasn't a vampire, she was human. So that's how she could leave. But why did Aro hide this from me, what was I missing? But more importantly, what was he planning?

**Bella's POV**

Aro wanted to see me,

"To say his farewells and best wishes." Edward told me with a little frustration. I was scared,

"Don't worry, I'll be listening the whole time." He told me, and with a deep breathe, I walked towards Aro's chamber.

But it wasn't just Aro there, Demetri was there also. Suddenly I remembered something Aro once told me,

"_If the time ever comes for you to be changed, I shall have Demetri do it, he is the finest in the castle when it comes to such things."_ Suddenly, I knew what Aro was hiding up his sleeve.

**Edward's POV**

I was trying to listen for Isabella, but Alec came to my door and started talking to me and asking a lot of questions. It was hard for me to concentrate. Suddenly I got a call from Alice,

"Edward, I saw it! They're going to change her!" I pushed past Alec and ran as fast as I could. But not before I heard the scream,

"Edward!!"

**Sorry I have to leave you with this, but it was just too good to pass up. R&R. I'll probably write more later today because I have NOTHING to do!**


	5. Home, and a proposal?

Disclaimer- owns nothing! If I did, I'd be doing a crazy happy dance, instead of writing this

**I just felt so bad about that cliffhanger I wrote super duper early**

**Chapter 5**

"NO!" I screamed as I ran into the chamber. There was Isabella, withering on the floor, bite marks on her neck. I knelt down beside her,

"Why?" I asked the two vampires smiling down at me.

"Well, we couldn't let you take little Isabella here. We would just miss her too much, wouldn't we Demetri?"

"Indeed." Demetri said beside him, slightly wary from the bite.

"But it would appear that you forgot just one thing," Carlisle came out of what seemed, nowhere,

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Aro asked, his smile faltering.

"That Isabella will not be a full fledged vampire for 3 more days. Right now she is just transforming, therefore she may still leave today.

"Edward!" Isabella screeched beside me.

"Carlisle she is in no position to be moved!" I said, dry sobbing now. Soon my love would be cold and soulless. How could I let this happen?

"We're going to have to," Carlisle told me, "or else she well be stuck here, for all eternity." And with that, I lifted her and started to leave.

"Oh, Edward?" Aro called me; I slowly turned around, a whimpering Isabella in my arms.

"We will be watching you." He said with a venomous smile.

"I will _not_ be visiting soon!" Carlisle spat at them as we left.

**Bella's POV**

The pain was sending my body rocking in tremors. My eyes fluttered open, I winced in pain.

"E-Edward?"

"Shhh, Bella, everything's going to be ok. We're almost home."

"W-what?"

"Home, we're going home, to forks."

"N-no, you called me Bella." He smiled slightly

"Well _Bella_, I never told you this, but I can read minds. And you've been having dreams of your parents, they called you Bella, I assumed that's what you're family is meant to call you."

"Family?" I asked.

"Why, you're a Cullen now Bella."

"Oh." I simply said. And slipped back into unconsciousness.

&&&&

I woke in the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. without even opening my eyes I rolled over and nestled deeper into the covers, I could sleep a little while longer. But that was it, I couldn't sleep. I had never felt more awake. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see the face of an angel staring right back at me.

"Good morning Love, I hope you slept well, you won't get another chance to for a very long time." Edward said with a chuckle. Then, he frowned, as if just remembering something. That's when he kissed me with the most passion I have ever felt. He didn't hold anything back; he was on top of me now, hands running through my hair, his lips, kissing my jaw line.

"Are you awake yet." He said, I could fell the smile on his lips,

"Not quite, give me another minute." He chuckled,

"Take your time."

"Well if you don't mind Edward, some of us want to say hello to Bella also." I heard a high-pitched voice behind me.

"Shove off Alice!" Edward said without even looking her way.

"Edward, let me say hello to Alice, please?" he sighed and rolled over.

"Fine, fine, just hurry it up; I've been waiting a 106 years for her." It took me a minute, but soon I was laughing at his joke, and I was slightly touched, he'd been waiting for me, like I was his soul-mate? I was now giddy pleasure.

"Bella! It's sooooooo good to see you, I was so worried after I saw you getting bit, good thing Carlisle knows how to get out of sticky situations."

"Hey, I helped too!" Edward whined beside me, this was great, a real family. But there was more,

"Bella!" I was attacked from behind by what I thought was a bear. Edward growled but said,

"Bella, this is your brother Emmett, and that over there is your sister Rosalie, Emmett's mate." Emmett was the bear that attacked me and Rosalie was standing in my doorway, she was gorgeous! And then a wave of calm ran over me,

"This is your brother Jasper," Edward told me, and silently whispered, "He can control emotions." I nodded in understanding. Then another woman, who seemed to be around ten years older than everybody else, who looked like teenagers, came in.

"Oh, and this is your new mom, Esme. She is Carlisle's mate; Carlisle is your new dad." I had a whole new family, a mom, a dad, two sisters, two brothers and, and what?

"And what are you Edward? Certainly not my brother?" I turned to him, he nodded towards everyone else and they left.

"Bella, I would like to be with you forever, I love you, I feel as though a part of me is complete when I'm with you." I would've broken into tears right than if I could,

"Edward, I feel the same, you saved me. You brought me sky, sunshine. But it wouldn't make any sense without you. I'd rather be locked up in the castle if you weren't here."

"Well then," he smiled and gazed at me in that special way again, "Why don't we get married?"

**ok, kinda a cliffhanger, but it's not like we don't know her answer. No one's stupid enough to say no to Edward Cullen proposing. and with that, i bid you adue. R&R**


	6. to hunt, or not to hunt

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Ok, here's another chapter. I think some people might of thought that was the end, but oh it is not. I have plenty more up my sleeve.**

"_Well then," he smiled and gazed at me in that special way again, "Why don't we get married?" _

**Chapter 6**

"M-married?" his smile became a little less certain.

"Unless, of course, you'd rather not."

"No, I mean, I want to, I mean, yes Edward, I will marry you." I had never seen a smile so big, and I'd never felt a kiss so happy. (They just seem to get better and better.)

"I don't know why Jasper says you're so surprised," Alice came in his (or our) room, "I told you she'd say yes."

"You might want to be a little nicer Alice, if you want to decorate the wedding." Edward shot back at her. Alice's eyes got big as if just realizing something,

"Bella, sis, you know you make a very attractive vampire!" I couldn't help but laugh,

"Of course Alice, I would love you to plan the wedding, that is, if you can answer one question?"

"Anything." Alice said.

"What, exactly, happens at a wedding?" Edward chuckled,

"Don't worry love; I'll explain it all tonight."

"Why not now?"

"Because right now we must go hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes, we must get rid of that horrible red color of your eyes."

"You mean, go kill animals?"

"Yeah, aren't you thirsty? You know, burning at the back of your throat."

"Not really, but I am hungry, I could really go for hamburger. I haven't had fast food in years!" Edward gave Alice a nervous look, and then he called Carlisle in,

"So you don't crave blood at all?" he asked me,

"I don't think so."

"I think we should try something," Carlisle looked at Edward, who then sped off and came back moment's later carry a dead and bloody deer.

"Ewwww, gross, get that out of hear!" Edward seemed really baffled at my response, but left to dispose of the corpse.

"Look Carlisle, I'm just hungry for some real food. You know, hamburgers, fries?" And with that, Alice ran off and came back with a bag of MacDonald's. Then Edward came back and watched me eat it all, hungrily.

"Now that is gross." He said

"But why don't I crave blood?" I asked. Edward seemed to remember something then,

"In the castle, you thought in your head that, the one thing you were scared of the most was becoming a bloodthirsty monster."

"Oh yeah," I said, "But what has that got to do with it?" Carlisle took the lead now,

"A vampire's power's are reflections of their most strong features as a human." He told me,

"So you're saying, that my _power_, is I eat human food?" they all nodded,

"Yes!" I shouted, "I am not a monster! I have control!" suddenly I heard Jasper from the other room,

"But I thought I wasn't going to be the wimp anymore?" he whined.

"Jasper, not now." I heard Esme yell from the kitchen.

"Sooooooo," I started, "what now?" Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing before.

"Come on," Edward pulled me up from the bed, "there's someplace I want to show you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you think?" he asked as we reached a beautiful meadow. "I come here when I need to be alone."

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"Because now, I don't ever want to be alone, accept with you." I smiled as we basked in the sun, then,

"Omigosh, Edward, your sparkling!" Edward laughed beside me,

"So are you." I let out a squeak as I saw my skin glowing.

"It's the sun," he whispered to me. I looked up, and he was closer than I thought, "It makes vampires do this." He told me, as he leaned in closer for a kiss. He deepened it instead of pulling away, and then gently rolled me so I was against the cool grass.

**I'll leave you with that, let your minds wander a bit. But don't worry, plenty more to come. This is not yet the end!**


	7. The wrong words!

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Chapter 7**

"Edward, its 8 am! That means you can't see Bella anymore. Go start getting ready!" I heard Alice say from the hallway.

"But Alice, why?" Edward asked, sounding truly hurt.

"Honestly Edward, you of all people would know the tradition."

"What tradition?" I asked, but was ignored.

"Of course I know the tradition, but it's hardly necessary. We're vampires; we don't follow silly human traditions."

"But don't you want Bella to have as many human memories as possible? Being stuck up in a castle all her life?" Edward scoffed.

"She's having a Wedding, I'm sure she won't mind if we skip a few things."

"What tradition?" I asked once again.

"Well how would you know, you didn't ask her? Or did you use your stupid mind tricks?"

"They are not stupid, and you think I don't know my own Fiancé?" I stood up on the bed.

"Alice, if you want to be the maid of honor, whatever that is, you will tell me about the unnecessary traditions!" Alice and Edward looked shocked at my outburst. I heard Esme say from downstairs without much enthusiasm,

"Don't fight, we're a family." It appeared the phrase had been used to much. Edward then explained the traditions to me, I didn't like them either. Luckily Edward had a quick witted mind, and convinced Alice that it would be, "terribly romantic", if we helped each other get ready. As in, Edward doing my hair and me adjusting his tie and such.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, here it goes." I said as Rosalie opened the door to our back lawn. With Carlisle walking me down, and Emmett as the minister, (I warned Edward not to bet against Emmett with such high stakes) Jasper was the best man, and Alice the maid of honor. I walked down the beautiful rug filled with daisies laid out by Esme, the flower/ring lady. I was wearing Edward's mother's dress.

"Family and, well, more family," Emmett grinned, enjoying himself.

"We are gathered here to day to join this lovely couple in holey crap matrimony."

"Emmett," Edward hissed, "that's not how it goes!"

"Yeah huh! They just forgot to put it in the book.

"Whatever man, just follow word for word from now on." So Emmett followed the book, word for word, and then we reached a certain part,

"Till _death_ do you part" Emmett gave him a look,

"Oh fine! But just this once." Emmett quickly edited,

"Till you get sick of one another do you part." Edward gave him a seething glance, but said,

"I do." And then it was my turn, Emmett repeated and I said,

"I do." Edward gave me a dazzling smile,

"I now pronounce you Vampire and wife, you may now make out with the bride." Another seething glare from Edward, but then we were kissing. I could almost taste the happiness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ring I picked up the phone instantly, quickly thinking how I now had my very own sleek silver cell.

"Alice, I'm on my honeymoon, this better be important."

"Sorry Bella, but do you remember where you lived as a child?"

"No, why?"

"Just trying to dig up some dirt on your past, make sure we don't move anywhere where someone might recognize you, really close family members or something."

"But it's been 11 years, I've matured and I'm a vampire, who would recognize me?"

"I don't know," Alice said with a sigh, "Maybe a grandparent or aunt or uncle, if they see a slight resemblance, and then find out your name, they might get suspicious." I sighed, grasping her logic.

"Well, I don't remember anything, aside from our trip to volterra, I'll keep trying."

"Thanks Bella, we all appreciate it. Give me a call if you remember something, have fun with Edward." And with that, she hung up.

That night, while Edward was hunting and I was thinking, I had a daydream,

_We were all driving in the car, "Mommy, why is it so green here?" I asked her, looking out the window. _

"_That's because it rains so much _everything_ grows." _

"_But why does it rain so much?" I wondered. My mother laughed,_

"_Bella, sometimes it's just best to agree to things without question, to just let things be what things be."_

"_Okay mommy." I said, promising myself not to ask so many questions anymore._

I heard Edward coming home and woke from my trance like state. Immediately picked up my phone, but before I could dial, it rang.

"Alice did you see it?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "And I think you lived here in forks."

**How you like? I tried to start a poll on my profile, about whether Jacob should get involved in all this. It might not work out, so if it doesn't and you want to voice you're opinion, put it in an email or review. Ciao! **


	8. visions and love

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Can you believe it? Between the emails and poll, we have a tie! So I guess I'll just go with my gut, I'll put Jacob in, but no werewolves, ok? If not ok, too bad, I'm doing it anyways.**

"_Alice did you see it?" I asked her._

"_Yeah," she said, "And I think you lived here in forks."_

**Chapter 8**

"Edward!" I called to him; I had heard him come in the door of our honeymoon house, bought just for this purpose. Edward and I planned to have a couple in the next century..

"What's wrong Bella? You didn't need to yell you know." I felt his cool arms encircle around me, he kissed my hair and I sighed,

"I know, I'm just kind of freaked." Edward paused to listen as I thought about the kind of, vision thing, I had.

"Don't worry Bella, your remembering part of your past in short visions; I'll give Alice another call and see if she can dig up some dirt," I sensed there was something more,

"Okay…"

"But for now," a playful grow went up his throat, and escaped from his mouth, I squealed and he jumped on me, luckily I landed on the couch. He kissed me, moving his hands up and down my sides. It was like he was magically relieving me from all stress and bad thoughts. I tried to hang on though; I needed to figure this out.

"Edward, I want to think." I mumbled. He shook his head

"Only about me, now is not the time for anything else."

"But I'm confused." I said, but you could tell by my tone that, by now, my heart wasn't in it.

"I guess I'll have to make you forget." He said,

"How will you do tha-," He cut me off, kissing me in a way that should be illegal. My mind fluttered, filled with butterflies that traveled to my tummy. His hands entangled in my hair as his lips traveled along my jaw line and back to my face. It wasn't long before I was hypnotized, I succumbed to his pleas. Letting his body and mine become one on the couch, but soon enough we moved to the bed. Without, of course, breaking our mouth to mouth contact. I had never felt so at home, with Edward. I knew that this is where I wanted to stay, forever. I wanted to stay in this bed with him, kiss him, answer every unspoken question and let his lips control my decisions, my life. And For the next couple of days, we did stay there. Doing what most honeymoon couples did, enjoy each others, uh, "company". Accept of course, I think we were more in love than most couples, I think we were more in love than any two people should be, but I didn't mind, it was heaven on earth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Edward, won't you please tell me why we're going home 2 days early, the suspense is killing me!" the corners of his mouth turned up,

"Bella, I can't ruin the surprise!"

"I hate surprises." I mumbled, but Edward just laughed as he saw my mind slightly excited at what it might be.

"I promise," He said, "We'll have another honeymoon soon, five years tops."

"Five years?!!!" I whined, it was too long a wait if you ask me. "Fine, but we're staying two days later." He smiled a big, toothy grin,

"Fine by me."

Soon, but not soon enough, we were in the driveway. Alice came running out; she pulled open the door and dragged me towards the house. When we walked in, everyone was gathered around, there were streamers everywhere, and a big cake was sitting on the coffee table.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" they all yelled. Edward came up behind me and filled me in,

"Yearly celebration of the day you were born, you're now officially eighteen." I nodded in understanding. I'd been reading a lot of books, but I still had trouble understanding human traditions, and Edward wanted me to have as many as possible. They had me open presents, accept for Edward's, which I was to get later, and we even played, "pin the tail on the donkey", mostly for Emmett though. Then while I was blowing out candles, it happened,

_It was a colorful place, slides and flashing lights everywhere, lots of games, and pizza. There were also pictures of a mouse in clothing, smiling all over the place. There were lots of kids surrounding me at a big table as I blew out candles from a real cake. My mom and dad stood near me, smiling and taking pictures, I shouted with delight as I unwrapped a huge Barbie dream house. My parents hugged me and told me there were just glad they made me happy. As everyone left they all said "Happy 5__th__ birthday Bella!" As we drove home my mom said, _

"_So Bella, what do you want to do for your 6__th__ birthday?"_

"_I don't know," I said, "I just want to go somewhere with you guys." My dad nodded,_

"_I think a family vacation would be good for us." _

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" I opened my eyes; I was on the couch in the living room. Edward was looking at me; he saw the vision through my mind no doubt. I just looked at him,

"It was my fault." Was all I said.

**Ok, in case you're wondering, her vision was at Chuckie Cheese's. And her vision was so long, she passed out. Hope you like, I'll be getting on to Jacob in the next chapter.**


	9. monster under the bed

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Ok, you voted and this chapter shall bring love to he who is Jacob, but do not worry, nothing shall go corrupt in Eddie and Bella land.**

"_It was my fault." Was all I said._

**Chapter 9**

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. It was their decision to go to Italy." Edward pulled me into a loving embrace.

"But, if I hadn't mentioned a vacation, they would be here right now." I murmured in his chest, to scared to come out.

"They would of gone on vacation some day Bella and they would have chose Italy, just like they did then."

"How do you know?" I asked, looking up at his angelic face.

"Because it was fate, and nothing can change fate, it can be delayed, but not changed." I smiled up at him, he truly was a blessing, and he was always helping me. I thought back to the day I met him, and how we talked for hours that first night after he told me he was saving me.

"I bet you forgot all about your present." A soft cooing rang in my ear,

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. Just return it." I told him, ducking under his arm, wanting to return to my fond memories. He chuckled,

"I can't return it," he said, "They belong to you." I was genuinely curious now, everything I owned had been generously provided by the Cullens, I didn't actually own anything. I knew he had heard it in my mind, even though he usually blocked me out at my request.

"When I my parents died Bella, I got all their things." He explained to me.

"You have inherited a few mementos." He handed me a box, filled with pictures of my parents, photo albums mostly, of me with them. There was also a deed to our old house, filled with things of the past.

"We'll go there tomorrow." Edward answered my unspoken question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I slowly walked into the dusty old house; there was a living room, kitchen, and two rooms and a shower room upstairs. It was small, but quaint. I entered what must have been my room, pink painted walls, and baby doll ballerina comforter and wall border. The Barbie dream house lay in the corner, and one single stuffed animal lay on the bed. It was a little monkey doll. And with that, I was off.

_My father walked in the door, _

"_Happy Valentines Day Renee!" he called from the door. He handed her a box of chocolates and a red rose. As was the tradition, mother handed me the chocolates to eat. I happily plopped onto the coach and opened the box of chocolates,_

"_Not all at once though Bella, only a couple per night." I nodded in agreement, remembering the Halloween incident. Suddenly, my dad came in with something hidden behind his back._

"_Bella," he asked, sitting down next to me, "Can I be your first valentine?" he asked as he handed me a toy monkey, my favorite animal when we went to the zoo. I hugged my daddy tight and offered him chocolates, then my mom came in and we all sat and ate them while watching cartoons._

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

"_No honey, leave that here, I don't want you to lose it in Italy. Then you'll never see it again." My mom told me as I attempted to toss my monkey in the bag. I shrugged, seeing her point. I hugged it tightly and put it back on my bed._

"Bella?" an inhuman whisper called my name.

"Huh?" I woke with a start, a cold arm wrapped around me.

"I think you just gave us away." He said, I gave him a look and asked with my mind to whom, but he didn't answer, he just put his finger to my lip the keep me quiet. We heard a sigh come from another room, and heavy footsteps.

"_Edward," I said, "what are you waiting for, let's go." _I thought to him, he said quietly and quick,

"If we opened the window it would creak, so would the door, get under the bed, quick!" we crawled under just in time. A boy a bit younger than me came in and gently stoked the comforter, I recognized him some how, then off I went again.

"_Come on Jacob, I'll race you to that log." I said as me and Jacob Black played barefoot in the sand._

"_Ready, set, go!" he yelled, he tossed sand in my face as he started towards the log._

"_Cheater!" I yelled to him as he did his victory dance, I thought of how to get him back, I quickly jogged to the water and grabbed a handful of wet sand. Making a ball out of it, I threw it towards Jacob; it hit him in the head. I laughed and pointed at him as he attempted to shake the sand out of his hair. We played like that for the rest of the day while our dads fished and mom's gossiped. _

I lifted my head and hit it hard against the bottom of the bed. It didn't hurt me, but it did make a nice sound.

"Huh?" Jacob said upon hearing the noise, he lifted the bedspread and stared at my face in shock.

"Hi Jacob, long time no see." Edward and I smiled in a casual, 'we hang out under beds all the time' smile.

"Bella?" He asked in shock, staggering back like he was about to faint, but he didn't.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So let me get this straight," Jacob started three hours later,

"You're now a Cullen, and the quilleaute legend is true, which means your also a vampire?" he asked,

"Yup!" I said,

"Pretty much!" Edward added

"And when you went to Italy 12 or so years ago, your parents were killed by vampire royalty and you were left as a slave for them. And then Edward came and saved you, but not before they could change you just to make Edward mad?"

"Yup!" I said,

"Pretty much!" Edward added

"And you guys got married and just returned to your honeymoon and Bella's having flashbacks of her past?" we just nodded.

"I seriously need a Tylenol." He whined.

**You like? More Jake to come, but not enough to smother the Jake haters who aren't happy right now. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while 'cause school is coming back and I got to help take care of a sick family member. I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you anything for a while. Ciao! **


	10. why leave?

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**So so so so soooooo sorry I haven't been able to update in like, ever!!! I'll try harder I promise.**

**Chapter 10**

It had taken a little while, but Jacob had finally come to accept what I was. He helped me and Edward clean up the house and helped me figure out my visions. Now, one week later, we were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking.

"So when you and your parents didn't come back two months later, everyone thought you must have decided to stay. Like you fell in love with Volterra or something. But Billy, my father, didn't believe it. He said that you guys loved Forks and could never leave it. Especially you Bella."

"Me?" I asked

"Yup, dad said you loved it here, the green everywhere, the sky the trees, and the rain. He said that your parents loved you more than they loved each other; he said they'd do anything for you." I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me, Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"Thank you Jacob, I really think Bella needed to here this, but maybe she's had enough for one day." I wasn't listening to them; I had been brought back to the day it all happened. I burrowed my face into Edwards's chest,

_We walked into a huge ballroom with the rest of the group,_

"_And this," the beautiful tour lady said, "Is the dinning room." My father raised his hand,_

"_Excuse me, but where are the tables and other dining supplies then?" he asked. Just then the doors behind us shut and many beautiful people in robes appeared out of nowhere. Without even saying a word, the jumped on my father and all the others, my mom covered me with her body, my father stood in front of us, defending his family. Soon I felt their cold, dead bodies weighing down on me. The screams had deceased, and the room was quiet. An old man lifted my dead father and mother off me, but my mom must have had a little left in her, because I heard her croak to the old man who was about to pounce on me,_

"_Please, don't take Bella, have mercy on my baby girl." The old man simply shrugged and picked me up by the collar of my dress, before I knew it, we were at another part of castle and I was thrown in a closet. That night I was told of how the rest of my life would go._

I was dry sobbing into Edward's chest; he rubbed circles on my back and calmly whispered beautiful things to me to settle me down. We laid on the couch in a trance like state for the rest of the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning me and Edward were watching some early morning talk show when there was a terrible banging at the door. I opened it to find Jasper with a terrified look on his face,

"We have to leave, NOW!!" Edward came upon hearing that and let out a low growl while, at the same time, pulling me into his arms protectively.

"What's going on?" I asked, definitely freaked out now.

"I'll tell you on the way love, but right now we need to get all your belongings and drive far, far, away." I nodded, understanding that this was no time for questions. I ran vampire speed up to my room where my suitcase lay unpacked; Edward and I had planned on making this our home and living just the two of us for awhile. But I had put off unpacking because I was afraid of ruining the memorable seen of my room that had been untouched for 12 years. I quickly added a few things to my bag, deed to the house, toy monkey, and my favorite picture of my mom dad and me. While running back down the stairs, and straight into Edward's arms, I realized that I didn't know how long we'd be gone. I dialed Jacob's number on my cell phone.

"Jacob, I have to leave town to take care of some business, do think you could watch the house while I'm gone?"

"Yeah sure Bella, but what kind of business?"

"I don't know!" I whined into the phone. "It's some kind of family emergency business ok?"

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of the house, you take care of yourself." He chuckled. I slammed the phone shut and groaned,

"You guys can't stand normal for very long can you?" I asked, pushing on the sarcasm levels. Edward relaxed me by rubbing circle on my back; I laid my head on his shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to go back to relaxing on the couch, to do absolutely nothing and a whole lot of something. He must have been reading my mind without my permission again because he picked me up and ran to the car,

"Jasper, why don't you ride with Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, Bella and I will drive alone." He said with a wink. I remembered how Edward was extremely excellent at driving and making out at the same time. I giggled like a silly human girl would and got into the Volvo. Edward climbed into the drivers seat and asked,

"So, do you want an explanation or kisses first?" I really wanted the kisses, but I knew that I needed to know what was going on.

"Explanations." I said with a sigh.

"Ok, well, the volturi have decided that umm that we are, well…"

"Spit it out Edward!" I said, closing my eyes and massaging my temples, this was going to get bad.

"They decided that our coven is getting to big and that, since we're no longer on good terms with them, they should send someone to exterminate us before we become to much of a threat." This was definitely bad,

"Who are they sending?" Edward pretended not to hear me,

"Edward I am not kissing you to tell me who they are sending!!" I exclaimed

"James, they're sending James." Before I could even let out a gasp, he lifted me into his lap on the driver's side and kissed me. Not just his usual kisses though, the kind of kissed that make me forget what I was thinking. I usually hated these, but this time it was just what I needed, I pulled his face closer to mine. I let our bodies mold together as one, and felt the amnesiac pleasure of being with Edward fill my head, until I was completely careless as to what was going on in the outside world. I hoped we were going far, because I wanted to stay like this for a couple of hours at least.

**How you like it? I should have left you with a cliffie, but then I wouldn't be very nice since I haven't even updated in a while. Oh and I'd like you all to welcome my new beta, ****Rai Hikari****She will be making sure I make this story not suckish.**


	11. evil visits

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Yo! How's everyone doing? I'm trying my best to update at least once a week, but don't get mad if I fall behind. I have some bad news for all of you, twilight and fan fiction ISN'T my life! I know it's a shocker, but it's true. I have other priorities so; you'll just have to deal with one chappie a week. Sorry!**

**Chapter 11**

"_Who are they sending?" Edward pretended not to hear me,_

"_Edward I am not kissing you to tell me who they are sending!!" I exclaimed._

"_James, they're sending James." Before I could even let out a gasp, he lifted me into his lap on the driver's side and kissed me._

Edward's cell phone rang, I knew that this was probably the call we'd been waiting for; the call that would tell us where we'd be living from now on.

"Talk to me," Edward answered the phone in a flash. The phone looked like it was glued to his ear.

"Got it!" He snapped the phone shut, so hard it broke! I was about to ask how we were going to keep in contact with everyone now, but then he pulled out a second silver phone. He flashed me a smile and answered my unspoken question.

"Always carry a backup, learnt that about 10 years ago when these things came about." I laughed, then stopped abruptedly, I'd just laughed when my family was fleeing the town we'd come to know and love, because of me.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed and pulled me back onto his lap. "Don't do this to yourself! The Volturi are sick, you being you has nothing to do with it."

"Then what does have to do with it? Why are they doing this?" I inquired.

"It's about property; the Volturi think they own you- they think you belong to them."

"I do not belong to them!" I exclaimed.

"That's right!" Edward replied, "You belong to me!"

"I most certainly do not!" I yelled at him. Edward laughed; his voice radiating like chimes. He kissed me, doing away with the angry thoughts he no doubt saw in my mind. But he was right, even though I refused to admit it, even though I kept that thought at the very back of my mind where even Edward couldn't see, I belonged to him. I was Edward's property, whether he liked it or not. My soul was attached to his, I would go where he went, do what he did, whatever he said I would obey. That's just the way it was, I loved him, and I was a slave of love- I couldn't help it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Alaska." Edward stated

_3 months later_

"Bella, can you go to town and get some nails?" Esme asked from downstairs. Carlisle was at work, and I was second best at dealing with humans because of my power and the fact that, not long ago, I was one.

"Sure, be back soon."

"Thank you dear." Edward was off hunting, and it got pretty lonely around the house sometimes, so I took my time going to town. I never really experienced small town life. And Alaska's towns- they were definitely small. Everyone knew everyone- even the vampires (though they didn't know we were vampires).

"That will be $5.67, Bella."

"Here you go, Hank." I handed the money to my good friend Hank; I was coming in a lot for nails, paint, and other house fixing items. Super strength and manmade houses just don't work out well.

I was just a little ways out of town when I saw him,

"Hello, Isabella." I froze in my tracks; I'd know that voice anywhere. I spun on my heel to face him,

"What do you want with me, James?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't play dumb with me, Isabella, you know what I want, and you know I will get it." He smiled devilishly.

"Like hell you will!" I snapped at him, he frowned deeply.

"Isabella, it's time you came back home."

"I am home." I stated

"Your home is in Volterra. You were reborn there."

"Maybe so, but I am not going back, EVER!" I screamed at him.

His face stayed grim, "You love the Cullen's, your new family, don't you?"

I stared at him blankly until he continued.

"It would be a shame if something happened to them- you would be so shattered. I bet you would do anything to keep them safe." He was low, he was lower than low, lower than hell itself, but he was hell.

"And why am I wanted in Volterra?" I asked, James smiled so huge, I was deeply worried.

"Aro thinks that, with your new talent and my amazing training abilities, you could be a great tracker."

"How so?" I asked, trying to stall him for as long as possible.

"A lot of trackers end up revealing themselves, they're just not meant to be around people, in the outside world, they usually end up killing humans, they just lose control."

"Like you, James?" I asked with a smirk; he snarled at me.

"I preferred you when you were human!" We were both scowling at each other and yelling.

"You know what James- you don't own me- no one does!" He laughed at this.

"I do own you. 12 years ago Aro saved your life, and your life belonged to him. Now, Aro has made you a tracker, and since I'm head tracker, you belong to me. you will obey me." That little….. arrrrrgggggghhh!!!

"And what if I don't obey you James, what will you do- kill me? Go ahead, I dare, just kill me now, please!" I screamed at him, If I was supposed to live a life of murder with that little jerk, I'd rather be dead.

"I don't think so Isabella, that's what you want. It won't help any of us if we kill you. But you will obey by something, Edward!" I felt my body screech to a halt, all air left me.

James noticed and smiled, "Ah, I'm right! Now let's go before the Cullen's find out you're missing." I hung my head and followed him; he snaked an arm around my waist, and I unexpectantly punched him.

He glowered at me from the ground, "Behave Isabella; I don't think I have to say why." I let him get up and put his arm back around me.

**Oooooooohhh, I'm so evil! Sorry guys, but it had to happen, you know it did. I'll try to update again soon. R&R I want at least five before the next chappie, I need to make sure you all still read this.**


	12. the most devastating lie

Okay, thought of this today and I couldn't resist writing it

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Man, you guys went crazy when you read that last chapter huh? Well, it's not going to get better **_**just**_** yet so…. Wait, I can't tell you what's going to happen! Okay, I'm just gonna stop talking.**

**Chapter 12**

_He glowered at me from the ground, "Behave Isabella; I don't think I have to say why." I let him get up and put his arm back around me._

**Alice's POV**

I saw it all in that vision, Bella deciding to leave us, to go with James. He threatened to hurt Edward and us if she didn't. That little worm, he even put his arm around Bella's waist as they were leaving! Edward was not going to like this.

"What am I not going to like Alice?" Edward said striding into the room. I tried to block my thoughts, but he's caught me off guard. I watched as his face distorted and fists clenched in rage.

"Let's go!" And with that he ran out the room and into the Volvo. Jasper and I got into the Volvo right before Edward slammed on the gas pedal. I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme hop into the jeep behind us. I hope we could save Bella.

**BPOV**

"They're coming after you." James said as we headed on the plane. "Remember, if they get to you; tell them you never want to see them again. Especially Edward, that way they won't keep trying to save you. I nodded, feeling the eerie truth settle in, this was the end, my hell is now beginning once again, there's no chance of escape, no chance of death, just a hard life with James for the rest of eternity.

We arrived in Volterra, and I was treated slightly better than before. Of course I only would be tracking vampires that have done wrong, and Aro kept trying to be my friend, that was comical. But it didn't last, one day later it was strictly business as my old family arrived. I listened from my room, aware of the game plan. I could hear his sweat angelic voice, angry and shouting, but you could sense the pain just below the surface. I was the cause of it, no matter what I did; I was always causing him pain.

"What do you mean she wants to stay?" Edward shouted, I could hear Aro explaining the false story of me falling in love with James, and Edward denying it, but with less and less energy. And then it was my turn, of course they insisted on hearing it from me.

"Bella," Edward sighed when he saw me alive and well. He tried to sit down on the bed next to me, but I slid away from him. He frowned and I could see the horror erupt from his face as he realized…

"Edward, I want to stay here, with James." The words seemed to strike me harder than they did him, I almost let out a sob, but James came at that moment and wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist. He had actually helped me on the trip here, and our first day. Explaining that Aro was the one that really wanted me, and saying what he said back in Alaska was just an order from Aro. He just liked having me around for some pizzazz, the castle was always boring. Edward looked hurt beyond belief, I just wanted to hold him and tell him it would be ok, like he used to do to me. If only he knew the danger I constantly put him in, it was really better this way, to live separate lives.

"How can you want to be with _him_ Bella, with what he did to you when you were human?" James took the wheel now,

"Edward, she was a human, I took advantage of her without realizing how important she really was to me. And now, seeing her this way, so beautiful and kind, I'm just stricken." He looked me in the eyes,

"And I truly am sorry for what I did back then." His gaze temporarily distracted me from Edward, I got lost in the crimson pools of rose.

"Really?" I asked, he smiled, knowing I wasn't just playing.

"Yeah, I am so lucky to have met you Bella; I was so lonely before, now I feel complete." I had the feeling he wasn't just playing either. Edward cleared his throat,

"Well, I guess if that's how you feel, I'll leave you be. It was, um, fun Bella." And then he took off his wedding ring and placed it in my hand. I bit my lip and put on a strong face, for Edward.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." I whispered, because that's all I could do.

"Yeah, so am I." He said, turning on his heel and walking out the door. He left. As soon as the door clicked shut, I collapsed, crying my eyes out, but without tears.

"Oh Bella, come here." I cried into James' shoulder. He patted my back and murmured soft things like, 'it's for the best' and 'at least now he's safe'.

**EPOV**

I clicked the door shut and listened, Bella started the tearless sobs, why hadn't I done anything? How could I sit there and listen to Bella lie for my own well being. And especially listen to James steal her heart just for some action! What was wrong with me? Of course I had no plan of action for this scenario, but I should have tried something. But what? What could I do to save Bella and reassure her that the Volturi will leave her alone, reassure her that her love is more important than my safety? And then I heard it, James, in his head, imagined kissing Bella, and more. But he didn't try anything. Alice came up behind me,

"So what's the verdict, what's our new plan of action, how do we save Bella?"

"I don't know!" I shook my head and ran off, I couldn't listen to Bella's thoughts of missing me, and James' of getting her all for himself.

**Ok, couple things. This chapter is called "what hurts the most" because I heard that song on the radio while I was writing this and it goes PERFECTLY with it! And second, I know you're all mad at James right now. For closure, I suggest you go to the twilight lexicon forum, quench your thirst, ways to annoy James. This will make it easier to deal with this ugly chapter.**


	13. dealing with the torture

Okay, thought of this today and I couldn't resist writing it

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Chapter 12**

_3 months later_

There was a knock at the door, I quieted my dry sobs.

"Go away James!" I yelled at him, even though there was no need.

"Isabella, it's not what you think." Like I hadn't heard that before.

"Just go _away_!" I didn't care anymore, about anything. About keeping my family safe, about what the volturi would do if I tried to leave, about anything. I just wanted to get out of here and find Edward. And then he was there, right in front of me.

"Edward, what the…" I started off, but he shushed me.

"There's not much time Bella," He said, but there was something I needed to confess,

"Edward, before, when I said I fell in love with James…" He shushed me again.

"Yes I know, it was a lie."

"What! Then why didn't you save me!" I was happy and angry at the same time.

"Because I didn't know how to without getting one of us hurt, I had to find a plan."

"And it took you three months to find a plan?" I asked

"Not exactly, Bella I have to go if you want this to work." He said

"I do, I do." I told him, and then I started to cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, but then he stopped.

"Bella, you're still wearing your wedding ring, even when I took mine off." He said

"I thought you said you knew I wasn't in love with James?" I asked

"Yes but, didn't he woo you in these past few months?" He knew about that?

"Dammit Edward, if you knew about all that why didn't you save me?"

"Because I had to form the army." He whispered in my ear.

"There's going to be a war?" I asked

"All the vampires that hate the Volturi in the world." He said to me, I tried to ask something else, but he grabbed me and kissed me. And before I knew it he was gone, I touched my lips with the ends of my fingers, oh how I'd missed Edward. But what was I going to do about James?

_Flashback_

"_I don't know about this James, I still love Edward." I told him as he tried to kiss me again._

"_Babe, you'll never see him again. You'll see me almost 24/7." I sighed_

"_Let's just take this slow."_

"_Whatever you say babe."_

But he hadn't taken it slow; he'd rushed right into things and then cheated on me, that scumbag Victoria.

"Isabella is someone in there with you?" James asked, worry filled his voice, then anger.

"Get your butt out here now!" I unlocked the door and opened it. He tried to advance on me, but I punched him square in the face. I then tried for a roundhouse kick, but he grabbed my ankle and threw me down. His face was inches from mine,

"Do not shit with me Isabella, I am more powerful then you, even on your best day and me my worst. I will kill you if I feel like it." He bit my shoulder, the only way to make pain for a vampire; I felt his venom collide with mine and a short, searing pain. I got up, being careful of my shoulder, and went into my room and locked the door. Not that it would do anything, but it would be known that I wanted peace. I didn't know how long it would be till Edward's army came, but it could be awhile. So I decided to talk to Aro.

"Aro, I want James to leave me alone!" Aro raised one eyebrow,

"I thought you were mates?" I growled at him and hissed,

"Not anymore." He sighed,

"Isabella, I know that we have treated you with nothing but respect since you came, but you have no power here. Your rank is a simple hunter and James is your leader, it would be best if you just went with what he wanted. If you don't, you never know what might happen." My jaw practically fell to the floor, how could they say that? After all that's happened I'm still James' little sex slave? I turned on my heel and retreated back to my chamber, I hated this place, it was even worse now that I knew there was a better life out there for me. Of course it wasn't long before there was a knock at my door. I didn't move an inch as James briskly walked in; I just sat there, still staring out the window.

"Bella, you can't keep this up. Come on, let's go do something fun." He said with a fake smile. I flicked him the middle finger; he let loose his signature frown. The one he uses when he doesn't get his way. I saw his eyes flicker to my hand, where my ring laid.

"Why do you still wear that?" he asked, he watched in amusement as my hand balled into a fist. Before I knew it he'd pinned me to the ground. He removed the ring from my finger easily, even though I'd put up my hardest fight.

"You can get this back when you realize what it means to be a_ real_ hunter for the volturi." He spat at me. I stared out my window once more, but there were no longer dry sobs, I'd sobbed myself dry.

**EPOV**

"What is it Alice?" I sighed as her presence filled my hotel room. She twiddled her fingers and stared at the floor.

"Umm… Bella… she… James..." She couldn't find the words. I looked in her mind and saw the vision she had of James pinning Bella down and taking her ring from her. Implying that she wouldn't get it back till she paid attention to him again. I hung my head in my hands, why couldn't I just go get her? Why do I have to wait for the army to be ready for attack? I shouldn't have to, I _should_ go get her. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Edward NO!" Alice screamed behind me as I raced for the castle, but just as always, I felt Emmett slam me from the side.

"Let me GO!" I growled at him as he pinned me down. He wore the same hard expression as he always did lately, ever since Bella left. Soon Carlisle was at his side too.

"Edward, must we do this every time? Alice has told us what will happen if you try to steal Bella."

"Steal?" I spat at them. "We wouldn't be stealing! We'd be returning what was rightfully ours, what was rightfully mine! _They_ stole Bella from _me_!" I started to dry sob, "my Bella," I whispered. A wave of calm hit me, and I stood up and punched Jasper square in the face. He looked at me from the ground.

"I don't want to feel calm." I said to him as I sulked off to my hotel room.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Now what do you want?" I asked Alice as she walked into my room.

"He um, passed the test, so is he okay to be the one to keep Bella safe?" She asked. And in walked Laurent the vampire, I didn't take a good look at him; all these demons looked the same to me now. The only one with difference was Bella. Alice continued when I didn't say anything.

"So he's going to go to the Volturi as a hunter and watch over Bella for us?" I nodded at her, giving my approval.

"_Everything will be okay Edward, I can see it. The only thing that worries me is you; you keep changes your mind, are you okay?"_ Alice asked me in her head, I looked up at her and nodded once again. I'll be okay once Bella returns to me, safe and sound.

**BPOV**

The next day a new vampire arrived for us. Said he was a hunter and had no where else to go, he could lift things with his mind. Of course Aro welcomed him with opened arms, as he did always. I thought nothing of it, until he came to my door one night.

"What do you want?" I asked; everyone new I sulked in my chamber in the early morning. It was when I just let all loose and thought of Edward, was he actually coming? How big was this army? Will he ever forgive me for what I did?

"I need to talk to you, my names Laurent."

"That's a stupid name." I wasn't exactly at my best, like I said, it was my sulking time.

"Well I think Bella is a stupid name." I winced, Edward always called me Bella, everyone else in the castle called me Isabella, wait, how did he know I liked to be called Bella?

"Why'd you call me Bella?" I asked him, he grew very serious and leaned closely towards me,

"May I speak to you in private?" he whispered, whatever he had to say, it was important. I nodded and opened the door a little more, he went in, and I looked around the hallway to see if any one was watching. When I had seen it was empty, I shut and locked the door.

"Now, what's all this about?" I asked,

"Edward told you about the army right?"

"Yes, but very little."

"I'll answer any of your questions, but I first need to tell you why he sent me." I gasped,

"He sent you? Why?" I asked,

"to keep you safe, he wanted to send someone much earlier, about three months earlier but," He laughed quietly to himself, "I suppose he's a little overprotective, he wanted to find the perfect spy." I smiled at his words,

"So you were sent to spy on me and make sure I was safe?"

"Precisely, and to alert you of any news."

"Is there any news to alert me of now?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow,

"About three months worth, why don't you just ask questions?"

"Ok, how many are there, in this army?" I asked,

"About three thousand." He stated simply

"There are that many vampires that hate the volturi?"

"You'd be surprised; we get more and more members each day."

"How do you keep a three thousand vampire army hidden?"

"Giant Alaskan Holiday retreat to Italy, it's a 'tradition'." I shook my head in disbelief.

"When will it happen?" I asked,

"When the time is right, we may have numbers, but the volturi are strong."

"And what will happen to me while this is going on?"

"Edward will get you out and take you far away." He promised me.

"As soon as the time is right." I whispered and looked out the window again.


	14. the end

Okay, thought of this today and I couldn't resist writing it

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters _blah blah blah_

**Chapter 13**

"_As soon as the time is right." I whispered and looked out the window again._

**EPOV**

Today's the day.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked as I rushed through the hotel, checking anything and everything.

"Practicing." He stated simply as kick boxed the air, attached to a rock climbing harness.

"Ok guys, hoist me up!" he called to some other vampires on the balcony, they pulled the rope, and now he was kick boxing _in_ the air.

"Yes, but why doing that?" I asked, referring to the harness. Emmett simply shrugged,

"Some of those vampires can levitate things." He said, while pretending to punch a member of the volturi. I threw up my hands in defeat,

"Fine! Whatever, I'm going to get Bella. So if anyone needs me, don't need me." As frustrated as I was, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Bella again.

**BPOV**

"Laurent are you sure he's coming today?" I asked as he guarded my door with nervous eyes.

"Yes, now stop bothering me, lock yourself in that room and eat the meal they've prepared for you, you'll need your strength." I sighed and went into my room, locking the door behind me. I started to munch on the carrot sticks, and worked my way to the spaghetti. Once I had finished I sat on my bed, facing the window, I was ready for Edward to come. But as the minutes dragged on, I felt myself getting drowsy.

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter if I rested my head till he gets here." I mumbled as I fell into unconsciousness.

111111111111111

I woke up to the feeling of flying, I felt someone's strong arms around me and realized I was being carried somewhere at top speed. I was still really tired; I could barely open my eyes.

"Edward?" I mumbled as I started to slip away again. I heard a low chuckle. The last thought I had was, 'how am I sleeping? I'm a vampire.'

111111111111111111

My eyes fluttered open, and I finally regained my vampire like energy. I was in a cabin, I sniffed the air, hoping to smell Edward nearby, but I smelt something much worse.

"Weren't expecting _this_ were you?" he asked as I stood up on wobbly legs.

"How?" I asked.

"You really think we wouldn't see it coming? We've known for months, before they even had the plan to kidnap you. We decided to string you along, you know how much I love to do that, and take you away, minutes before he did. Of course, it was much easier with the sedative, isn't it wonderful to have such great minds in our ranks?" I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked, he raised his eyebrows,

"Isn't it simple? I want you, but I could never have you, could never have your blood as a human, your love as a vampire, but that's all going to change now my sweet Isabella." James crouched into a hunting position, I watched as his eyes grew black.

"It's Bella." came a voice from the door, my voice. I ran to him, but James grabbed me buy the throat,

"Excuse me?" he sneered as he clutched my throat murderously.

"Her name," Edward replied looking at me, then turning his attention to James, "is Bella." Then he threw himself at James, sending me flying into the cabin walls. I watched as the too battled it out, with snarls and flashes hands and led sweeps. I ran towards them, hoping to be of some help to Edward, but felt an arm wrap around my waste.

"Don't do it." whispered Laurent as he pulled me away from the fight.

"I have to help, _we_ have to help." I struggled against his grip, but he was firm.

"Don't worry, they're coming, we don't want to get in the middle of it."

"Who's coming?" I asked, just then, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle stormed in and ran at James. Rosalie, Alice and Esme came running toward me, hugging me and checking for any disemboweled parts and such.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed as I struggled out of their grip, trying to see Edward in the scuffle. Just then I heard an ear piercing scream, my eyes widened as James' head rolled toward me. I felt Edward's arms around me instantly; he smoothed my hair and shushed my dry sobs. But as soon as I realized that I was finally in Edward's arms, I hugged him tight and refused to let go.

"You know love, I'm not going anywhere."

"Not now that I've got you!" I replied, I heard a low chuckle as he rubbed my back.

"I suppose you have a point there." He pulled me arms length away and looked me in the eye. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He stated calmly, a smile playing on his lips. I reached up to kiss him, and met his lips with an expectant smile. This was all I ever wanted, all I ever existed for.

"Wait!" I pulled away I suddenly remembered an important part of this escape. "What happened to the volturi?" I asked, he met my anxious gaze.

"Well, we had a recent addition to our ranks, so I think they'll be okay." He winked at me as Alice came bounding up,

"We WON!!" I flinched at her sudden outburst, but couldn't help but smile. We won, I was finally free!

"That's great!" I said, "but what was the recent addition?" I asked, suddenly, a pack of half naked boys came running at me, I only recognized one, Jacob. I was grabbed in a gripping hug,

"Oh man, Bells, are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as you let me go, man you reek!" I suddenly exclaimed as I breathed in his sent, he smelled like a dog! And for some reason, that disgusted me.

"Ummm, Bella? There are some things we have to explain to you." Edward came up to me and sat me down, staring straight at me.

"You see, Jacob's not exactly human anymore, he's a werewolf." I inhaled sharply, werewolves? Wait, did they fight the volturi?

"Jake, did you fight!" I asked, anger in my voice.

"Hell yeah! And I kicked butt!" I slapped his arm, he looked at me and winced, but I wasn't sorry.

"You could've got killed!" I screamed at him, I heard Edward laughing next to me.

"Relax Bella, we're actually the few that didn't die!" he stated happily, my eyes grew wide, I started to hyperventilate. All those vampires, died for me, died so I could be free. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me again, right before I collapsed onto the floor.

"All for me." Was all I could manage, bewildering myself the more I thought about it.

"It was all worth it." Edward whispered to me, as I cried for everything. For the dead souls that fought for me, for finally being free, for being with Edward, for Jacob and his pack. And for my parents, who I only hoped saw that the evil had left, and that I was free.

**Well, that's it, the end! Congratulate me, that's my first finished story! I actually think I might cry, I loved this story like a child, and now it's over. But at least it ended happily ever after, for the Cullens at least. The volturi on the other hand… **


	15. sequel!

Okay, thought of this today and I couldn't resist writing it

_**A/N**_ **Guess what guys! I finally buckled down and made up a sequel! That's right, I know it took wayyyyyyy to long, but I just couldn't think of one, then, it just popped into my head today. It's called 'A Brother's Search' hope ya like it!**


End file.
